


Chill, Be More

by mesoquatic



Series: abridged musicals [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Fic, abridged version of plot, i did this for a friend, its not even a fic pfff, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: abridged version of the plotincludes some good ol' lsd, bad grammar, and minor yeeting





	Chill, Be More

Act One

So son of pantless man is jeremiah and he is bullied but his friend bathroom boy is like “hey bud its fine being a loser” but then short boy bullies jeremiah into the idea of doing some really bad lsd (more on that later). later jeremiah sees his crush christineeee sign up for the play so he does it too.

So he goes to auditions and oh? Hes in now theres no one else to do it and christineeee sings to him about how much she loves play rehearsal (she reaaaaaaaaaaaaally likes play rehearsal) and he escapes to the bathroom

Short boy stops him as hes peeing and is like “hey bud want some lsd it helps you get laid and stuff” jeremiah leaves after being struck with ptsd watching short boy not wash his hands. He goes to bathroom boys house.

There, they sing and play video games and jeremiah brings up lsd and bathroom boy goes “hey bud i love you no homo” and jeremiah is like “ok time to drug”

At the mall, he buys the drugs and takes it. He goes to talk to christineeee who is there with jakey bakey and has a seizure. Instead of being sensible and take him to the hospital, everyone laughs and watches then hes suddenly ok. He buys new shirt that lsd told him to buy and almost gets laid by two girls. lsd boy gets mad that jeremiah said no so he roasts him more than before.

Short boy and jeremiah become friends and go to play rehearsal where christineeee is like “hey i have a crush” and jeremiah is so ready to get a date that he gets a sad boner when christineeee admits that she is crushing on jakey bakey

Lsd boy convinces jeremiah to get with the pink in pinkberry and they start dating but bathroom boy comes up and is like “hey bud” but lsd boy yeets him out of the picture.

Act Two

Halloween comes by and all of the kids gets spoOoky and dress up for a party at jakey bakeys house. The other part of pinkberry tries to sex him but he gets away. Bathroom boy cries in the bathroom. The whole thing goes on fire cause of short boy. Gossip girl™ gossips about it after.

Jeremiahs father si like “boy son my jewish son i did not raise you like this” so jeremiah yeets his father out of his life and father is so sad he goes to bathroom boy. Bathroom boy is doing drugs but father is convinced that it is just incense. They sing about putting on pants and how bathroom boy is now the hero of the story

Christineeee is upset over the fire and jeremiah is like “here lsd” but then she is like “uh fuck you too” and leaves. Lsd boy then convinces jeremiah it isnt his fault everyone else just needs some good old lsd in their life. Jeremiah doubts and play teacher takes the lsd and gives it to the kids.

Jeremiah goes crazy and realizes this is all going to shit and lsd boy is a parasite and everyone fights. Christineeee gets some red juice for the soul and screams the lsd boys out of everyone.

Jeremiah wakes up sans lsd boy and asks christineeee out, gets a yes, and then realizes lsd boy is still around and then is like “YEET i cANT hEaR yOu!!!!”

f i n.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mesoquatic


End file.
